


Arachnophobia

by 221bDeathFrisBEE



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Kidlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 09:31:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5285606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/221bDeathFrisBEE/pseuds/221bDeathFrisBEE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John comes home to find Sherlock sat on the fridge and he makes a surprising discovery. Some Kidlock included.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arachnophobia

**Author's Note:**

> This is a test run to see if i'm doing things right so far so I hope you like it.

John entered the flat struggling with shopping bags. They'd run out of milk again and since Sherlock was banned from the local Tesco's (you didn't have to guess why) it was up to John to go.  
He'd just got through the kitchen door to unpack when he found Sherlock casually sat on top of the fridge. Sherlock didn't make eye contact.  
"There was a spider John." The detective said as if it was a perfectly normal explanation. Again he didn't make eye contact. John tried to stifle his laugher.  
"Sherlock Holmes. The man who has faced psychopaths, madmen, serial killers, assassins and murderers is scared of a tiny house spider"  
Sherlock went faintly pink. "Arachnophobia is a perfectly reasonable-"  
"Oh look there's one" John interrupted pointing behind his flat mate. He then cracked up laughing as his flatmate tossed himself off the fridge and flew into the living room.  
John followed him and leant against the door while Sherlock glared at him from the sofa.  
"That wasn't funny John." Sherlock moaned. He reminded John of a little kid but ,then again, he did in a lot of ways.  
John tried to stop laughing and sat in his chair. He tried a different approach.  
" So why do you have a fear of spiders then?" He asked. As far as he was concerned Sherlock wasn't scared of anything.  
Sherlock sighed.  
"When I was about 5. Our parents took us to London. They wanted to get some work done so Mother asked Mycroft to keep me occupied for a few hours. We were ok for a bit until we went into the aquarium. When I was there it had a reptile section. Mycroft thought it would be funny to leave me in there by myself. Most people had gone home and it was almost closing time, so I was all by myself in the dark . Now to a 5 year old ,surrounded by theses huge cages holding very menacing looking creatures, was terrifying.  
Anyway Mycroft was stood behind a column watching me and he stuck his foot out. I then, not seeing his foot, fell to the floor coming face to face with a large dead eyed tarantula. I apparently screamed so loud the receptionist heard it on the other side of the building so Mycroft grabbed me and we ran for it. I think he swore to be a little less mean to me after that, even if he threatened to release a giant spider in my room when I was asleep if I ever told our parents."  
"Jesus," John began.  
"It's ok. He was a rubbish big brother." Sherlock reassured him. the two then cracked up laughing.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not trying to make fun of anyone about this fear I just had a idea and started typing. The ending kinda sucks but it's ok because its only my first one so I'll improve. Bye ;)


End file.
